


Arc(2014) x Toilet

by orphan_account



Category: GHOST | GHOST and Pals (Musician)
Genre: Burglary, Crack, In love with an object, Loneliness, Marriage, Murder, Other, Toilet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arc went into the bathroom and what he saw, changed his life.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Arc(2014) x Toilet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mellowrosevampire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowrosevampire/gifts).



> please this is a joke, a friend asked me to write this  
> if you read this and liked it then copy and paste it in some folder because i'll probably delete this after  
> TW:  
> character death, blood and feelings towards an object

(lord help me, i'm not really good at writing)

Arc looked down at what he saw in-front of him, Say laying on the floor with a heavy stab wound on her collar, chest and thighs. Blood splattered across the walls and floors, 'meh, I'll clean it up in the morning' Arc thought to himself, as he headed to his bedroom, not bothering to change his bloody clothes. He placed the knife down on his nightstand and flopped onto bed, not really adjusting his body to make himself more comfortable, especially when he's worn out, he slowly drifted, as his eyes fell shut, only seeing pure darkness.

Arc woke up feeling sore, he didn't bother about it too much as he got up from bed and walked out the bedroom door to the living room. He saw Say lying cold on the flood, blood still across the wall and floor, 'meh, I'll clean it up another time' Arc thought to himself again, he's still really sore and tired. He nudge Says a bit so he could get to his tv to play some Mario Kart 69, he played it for hours and hours till night, he stopped playing and felt a little sick, he wasn't hungry or anything, he just felt... lonely. he really did miss Say, things weren't the same without her, he missed doing things with her, like fighting/arguing, toying around with each other and just, her being around. Arc thought the feeling would go away if he just slept, he slowly walked to his bedroom and did the same as last time, flopped onto his bed and not caring to change his position, he hoped next morning, the feeling would go away... but it didn't. he woke up more sorrowful then last night, he thought of many ways to distract his mind and he came up with an idea.

He grabbed his knife still stained with dry blood and quickly ran out of his apartment, he headed to a small little house on the edge of the street, he headed to the door and tried to open it, of course it was locked, he looked around to find a window, this house looks old enough so the window has to break easily right? With a stab to the window it shattered into big and small pieces, broken glass scattered around the floor. he slowly climbed into the house trying to not alert anyone, well he didn't really tried to, an old house like this? surely no one would live here right? he just wanted to find some goodies to keep him distracted and calm, as he looked around he wasn't expecting footsteps coming from the hallway, as Arc turned around to see what it was, it was a person, a middle aged man to be honest. Panic spread across his body, he didn't knew someone was here, he didn't hope someone was here, he gripped onto his bloody knife and sprinted towards the other stabbing them in the chest, leaving the owner to fall and cry out in pain.

Arc looked at many rooms but nothing interesting caught his attention, but once he stepped into the bathroom he saw something amazing, something shiny, nothing he has ever seen before, a toilet. Arc knelt down in-front of the toilet, touching the lid before lifting it up to reveal the inside, it was clean and shiny, it did had a smell to it but it didn't matter, this was 𝘩𝘪𝘴 now, stroking the rim of the toilet, nothing he had ever felt before, he wanted to have this, keep this, make this his forever and ever. He pressed a lever on the side-back of the toilet, it flushed, water spiraling in the bowl before the water in it disappeared and came out again, "woah, that's hot, let's marry" Arc said to the toilet. A smirk came across his face, standing up and trying to lift the toilet up from the ground, he managed and was pleased, he left the bathroom carrying the toilet in both of his hands, the owner look at him still in pain and yelled "HEY! THAT'S MY TOILET!" "not anymore!" Arc replied and stick a tongue out. He walked out, still carrying the toilet in his hands and smiled at it, "we're gonna have so much fun together!" he said as he ran back home.

Arc went on dates with it, took it out for dinner, watch the sunset together and stuff like that, it was only a few days until he was ready to marry it. Arc was ready for the big day, he got his wedding dress ready and tried his best to look pretty, he walked out(their wedding was on the edge of a cliff next to a beach) hearing the waves crashing and calming down after, the seagays making so much noises it's ruining their moment! He saw his lovely soon-to-be husband wearing it's fancy bowtie, Arc stood in-front of it admiring it's beauty, Arc was so lucky to be with something as lovely and special as this. As they went through all the speeches like what they do at weddings, Arc accepted his hand in marriage, he was so happy and full of love, toilet and Arc ran across the wedding aisle, holding hands as they disappeared through the distances.


End file.
